


Let Me Break You

by Räv (Belial_Aphroditus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, F/M, I'm Sorry, This is a deliberately unpleasant story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/R%C3%A4v
Summary: Short glimpses into the life of Bellatrix Lestrange. Inspired by the London After Midnight song of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

Bella knew her role. She stood proud and held her hand out for her soon-to-be husband. Black became Lestrange. Soft applause stumbled from the crowd as they wed. Looking over the stone face witnesses she saw he wasn’t here. It was unsurprising but her eyes stung, still she did not cry.

Bella knew he wouldn’t.

Bella knew he couldn’t.

She still believed in what could never be.

That part of her was just unbroken.

 _Disgusting. Malformed._ She thought about that shameful part of herself. Her new husband took her hand and she did not shutter. A hint of pride puffed in her chest because of this. She could live up to this task from her master.

Her new husband looked coldly to her. She returned in kind.

This is right. And she knew it was no matter how much she wanted to scream.

They danced at arm’s length. The music was a classic piece written by a pure blood. It was probably played at her mother’s wedding and her mother’s as well. A testament to their culture and a reminder of what she was fighting for. Soon the dancing was over and the guest left in small groups.

She was nearly dragged to her husband’s room.

Bella undressed in front of her crude husband as he splayed himself out on their bed. Her chin lifted up and she let her bridal robes fall to the floor. Perky young breast drew her husband’s gaze right away. He would soon defile her with his touch and his seed. It was her role in this battle. And she would perform for him with the passion only a true dark witch could. Even if her partner wasn’t _him_ she would play her role as dutiful wife to the pureblood cause.

She crawled onto the bed and kissed Rodolphus. He, to her luck, put out the candles and in the darkness she had her Dark Lord again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had hidden herself away on the day the met her lord. She was on edge while waiting for her OWLS so she was spending more time in her secret place. The small hut in the woods was close enough to her home that the Ministry would think any magic was her parent’s. More importantly it was far enough into the old woods to only be known to her. 

One of those times she brought her sister Andromeda’s dog. Bella was never fond of the dog anyway. Besides, her family could buy another dog.

Bella sighed. Andromeda would still cry because she had to have _this_ dog though.

‘ _Spoiled brat_ ,’ she thought of her young sister.

She had smuggled the yappy beast away in an old sack for some stress relief in the woods. Of course that was a week ago, he she had gotten her excellent scores, and the thing stunk now. She was planning to get rid of it but she found the rotting sight rather lovely.

Lying on its side maggots squirmed over its entrails where they were spilled by Bella. The movement of the larvae inside the body made it look like it was still breathing at times. As if the dog was just sleeping as it was being eaten slowly.

Taking it apart was so much more fun than the rabbits and rats from before. The fact she knew she was forbidden to torture the animal made it all the more fun. It would’ve been a shame to go back. She stepped closer wondering what the maggots felt like. It would be closest she could get to a desire crawling and writhing within her. She wanted to feel death.

Then a man's voice spoke to her. “Beautiful, isn’t it Bella?” He asked. 

She had not heard him approach. In a panic, she whipped around to the intruder. He was a handsome towering man with thinning dark hair and brown to almost red eyes. Being handsome meant nothing to her. Good looks were nice but impractical and a perishable good anyway. Those eyes and that presence though. He demanded her without words and some damnable part of her wanted to give in.

“It’s lovely _isn’t_ _it Bella_ ,” he asked again and advanced on her, insisting on an answer. “How things can be made into something new and beautiful? But first it must be broken.”

Who was he? She thought as she stepped back. She had seen him before. Quick peaks from atop stairs and around corners with her sisters before they were chased away. This was her first good look at the man that had her parents so excited.

 _‘So tall and dark.’_ She thought about the towering man. He soon towered higher after she tripped over a rock. Hitting her backside, she cut eye contact for the first time since the man spoke to her.

“Do you think it’s beautiful? You haven’t answered me. Have I offended you?” He said looking away from her.

Bella stood up and looked the man in those sinister eyes. “N-no you haven’t. It is-it is beautiful, like their dancing.” The flies buzzed around her head. A couple landed on her face. Mesmerized by the man, she did nothing to remove them.

“Dancing?” He said. He looked back at her and smiled.

She felt like she could fly if he kept looking at her like that. She cocked her head to the right and swayed her hips a little. “Yes. Do you dance Mr.?”

“Oh you will know my name soon enough and yes, at times.” He said and held out his hand.

Bella walked up and, as softly as she could, placed her hand on his.

They didn’t dance.

He clutched her hand tightly. Bella’s eyes widened from the pain. He then eased and gently ran his thumb in a circle on her skin.

“To be made beautiful like this you have to have the talent. And you have so much _raw_ talent, Bella.” He said. 

The way he said the word 'raw' sent a magic-like sensation from the skin he still drew circles on down to her crotch.

“I know how to break things and make them beautiful as well. But I know more ways to break things.” He said as Bella’s eyes grew wide. “Ways that do not kill but bring out their potential. Tell me Miss Bella, do you wish to know your true strength and beauty?” He then leaned close until he was just shy of a kiss before saying, “Will you let me break you?”

Bella looked up. Something about the way he spoke left her feeling exposed. But she did not shy away but reviled in this feeling. She wanted to expose more to his gaze. She wanted to give him everything.

She nodded.

And so he broke her. And over the years, he would break her again and again. He filled her and her mind with darkness and racked her body with blessed pain. He taught her to accept his painful gifts and to use her magic in wickedly beautiful ways. Once she pulled away the moral restraints imposed by those wanting to coddle the weak and impure. He rebuilt her into his perfect witch.

So why couldn’t she have him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this chapter references self induced abortions among other things. You know each chapter of this I'm trying to make myself uncomfortable reading it. But I'm a little worried that it might get too edgy especially with this chapter. So feel free to tell me if I go too far.

Bella lay in her bead holding her growing stomach. Every day she felt sicker. This alien thing growing inside her was killing her soul. It wasn’t his. It wasn’t her lord’s. Her husband had once again taken root in what was not his. It needed to go.  Just  like the other one.

Lucky for her she was a true witch with knowledge both arcane and foul. She knew the ways to get what she wanted; different ways to not draw suspicion.

It was wrong, yes, she knew this. If anyone found out she would  be shamed  , punished and worst of all have her loyalty to her Lord questioned. But she was good in all the other ways.  Surely  she could have this? She could have this one small fault? Could she stain herself with this iota of sin? Yes, she could…

…As long as no one knew especially him.

‘Why can’t I have you my Lord?’ She thought again and again. Why couldn’t his orchid be what was feeding off her and not Rodolphus’ parasitic weed. She never dared to question his choice out loud. And she never questioned his almost (Dare she even think it?) mugglish view of marriage.

It wasn’t as if he was forcing them to pair up. Bella shuttered at the thought of  being paired  with a half blood like that slimy coward Snape. No, if one  was uninterested  in marriage or children it was not seen as a poor mark. Still to bring forth the next generation of purebloods was one of the highest honors for a witch. To remove them though…

But she could do more for the cause than bare children. There were others who could and would and are. She could  be overlooked , yes?

The most those others did was look pretty and talk sweet to the men. Giving them children was  just  the natural next step. They were too trained to be gentle and soft. Men so adored them as such. A loving place for them to rest in. A passive warmth for them to fuck. That was what so many foolish small men wanted.

But not her lord, he was by no means a small weak fool.

Maybe  she would free one of these weak women. Bella’s wandering hands found their mark as she thought about kissing full lips. How their full shape would thin a bit more as they keep asking. “Where are we going? How deep in the woods are we? What’s going on?”

Her thumb would ghost over her skin in circles. It would be such a soft touch; unlike the furious massage she was giving her clit at that thought.

She wondered how young she could stomach or even get away with.

‘They would be so afraid.’ Bella thought and a particularly nice jolt ran up her body and down her tense legs. ‘Then shattering their trust, their screams.’ She came imaging blood and tasting tears.

Oh but that wasn’t her place. That was her Lord’s. And her place was by him. That was why she  was chosen . That was why he broke her and you keep what you break.

Unless you planned to throw it away,  just  as she had planned with this child in her. Had he thrown her away?

Rodolphus came into the room and his eyes lit up when he saw his wife. Bella continued to rub herself feeling even wetter under his gaze. She spread her legs feeling a hazy need for a simple fuck. Moaning for it she fingered herself soaked fingers as he had disrobed

Maybe  she was selfish. But hadn’t she earned a little selfishness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lot of my writing has been very grim and melodramatic lately. Not sure I want to think about what that means.


End file.
